


FLUSH

by samizee



Series: FLUSH [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders Fandom, Thomas Sanders Shorts Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Characters doing some shitty things but most of them are good people, Cheating, Deception, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone but Thomas is rich, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Intrigue, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, North Side is never a boring place, Patton deserves love, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, So much goin on, most of them - Freeform, slow buid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: North Side is the town filled with famous people who are flushed with cash.Here we meet rich, young, socialites Virgil, Roman, Patton, Logan, Remy, Elliott, Emile, and Toby, as they navigate life through the jewel of the state along with Thomas, a young man from a middle class family who got sucked in their world.Together, they deal with drama and everything else life throws their way.Warnings (for the overall story): your favorite characters doing things one might consider as problematic, sexual situations,  cheating, drugs and alcohol, underage drinking, emotional abuse





	1. Episode One: Shades of Fortune

**Episode 1: Shades of Fortune**

 

 

 

North Side is the Capital of Greenfield City, USA. The city’s jewel is known for its skyscrapers, business hubs, fancy restaurants, and designer shops.

But these things aren’t what makes this place what it is.

It’s the people.

And by people, I don’t mean just people.

I’m talking big leagues. Those who’ve had silver spoons hanging from their mouths from the moment they were born.

These are the kind of people I’m talking about.

Those who have luxury cars and designer items and everything they could ever want and more. The ones whose whole lives exist in limelight and grandeur.

The world that we can only dream of being a part of

 

_**A year before…** _

 

 

_**** _ ****THOMAS** **

He’s balancing two bags, a  box filled with books, and his phone by his ear, as he heads up five flights of stairs.

“Yeah, mom. There was a bit of traffic but I got here alright.” Thomas speaks as he adjusts the phone so it’s pressing against the cheek. He listens to the other line, “well. I promised I’d call when I get to my apartment and technically I’m not in my apartment yet.” he laughs. “I’m sorry for sassing, ma!”  

He finally reaches his floor when the conversation ends, reassuring his mother that he’s going to be okay on his own and triple promised to call in every day.

Thomas hangs up, a melancholy smile on his face. It’s funny. He was just speaking to his mother literally a second ago and he already missed her and his family.

Already feeling homesick…and it hasn’t even been away from them for a day.

But there was no time to dwell on that now. He had to unpack and settle in

He fumbles around for his keys until he finally finds them in the pocket of one of his duffel bags, and opens the door of the place that’ll be his home for the next five years.

The sight of a well-furnished apartment welcomes him. Walls were painted in a calming blue hue, the entry door is placed right by the kitchen, complete with a stove, cabinets, a sink, and a fridge. There was an island attached that works as an eating table as well as a divider between the kitchen and seating area which had a sofa placed by the window, two chairs across, a small bookshelf next to those chairs, and a coffee table in the center of it all. He walks over to a door and opens it to find a small but thankfully clean bathroom, and he opens the door across from that and is delighted to see his bedroom.

He steps inside, putting his messenger bag aside, and sits on his bed. Thomas scans the area already thinking about how he would decorate the place

A thoughtful expression crosses his face before he picks up his bag and digs out a short manila envelope from inside. He opens the envelope and takes out a piece of paper inside, reading the content that determined his future for the fourth, maybe fifth, time.

_Mr. Thomas Sanders;_

_It is with great pleasure that I offer you full scholarship and admission to St. Christine Academy_

_Your thoughtful application and remarkable accomplishments convinced us that you have the intellectual energy, imagination, and talent to flourish at our school._

_We are thrilled to welcome you to the SCA community and look forward to the unique and extraordinary contributions we know you will make to the intellectual and extracurricular life of our campus._

_While we have every reason to believe you will complete this school year successfully, remember that your admission is contingent upon your continued strong academic performance in the program you presented to us in your application._

_Once again, I extend my congratulations on your admission to St. Christine Academy and welcome you to the SCA family!_

_Sincerely,_

_Linda Hairess_

_Director of Admission_

Thomas carefully folds the letter, placing it back inside the envelope and then putting it away on the table by his bed.

He stands and, with a stretch and yawn, he decides to grab some breakfast before going about his day.

He’ll unpack tomorrow.

 

 

 

**VIRGIL**

Virgil sighs against soft lips, leaning up to deepen the kiss as fingers thread through his hair giving it a hard tug.

He feels the man above him push him down on his bed, back sliding against soft sheets as a warm body hovers over him, the kiss growing deeper, more urgent

And demanding

“Mmm–Johan wait” he breaks the kiss and gently pushes hands away from the fly of his pants.

Johan sighs and Virgil could read the disappointment and frustration on his face as he pulls away.

“It’s just..” Virgil stammers, “things were getting too…intimate” he emphasizes on the word, “and I’m not–”

“You’re not ready. I get it” there’s a hint of bitterness in Johan’s tone that makes Virgil’s heart twist.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil whispers.

Johan shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize, babe. It’s not like this was the first time you rejected me”

“Johan…” Virgil begins but he’s cut off with a laugh.

It was Johan’s fake laugh and Virgil has always hated how it sounds.  

“I was just playing with you, babe. You don’t have to worry about making me upset.”

Virgil chews on his bottom lip. Johan’s demeanor doesn’t sit well with him. But he pushes the thought away and gives the other boy a smile. “So…we’re okay?”

Johan smiles. “Of course we are.”

Virgil leans up to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. “I love you, Johan Carlson,” he says, hoping those words are enough to convey his emotions.

He feels Johan’s warm lips against his temple. “I love you too, Virgil Alexander Edmund”

Virgil laughs at the teasing way Johan says his full name.

“So are you gonna stay for breakfast?” Virgil asks, sitting up and straightening his shirt.

“I would love to but I promised my grandma I’d have breakfast with her.” Virgil could practically hear the gears turning in his boyfriend’s head. “I know! Why don’t you join us?”

Virgil smiles at the offer. “That’ll be cool.”

 

 

 

**ROMAN**

When Roman was called in his father’s office, so early in the morning,  he already knew it wasn’t for something good.

He enters the door, closing it behind him, before stepping inside. “And why have you summoned me, my dear–”

“Don’t talk.” Roman doesn’t get to finish his sarcastic remark as his father cuts him off. “Sit.” the adult demands and Roman could tell by the tone of his father’s voice that it was serious.

“Dad. What is this about?” Roman asks, his demeanor more serious than it was before.

Instead of responding, Roman’s father turns a laptop around so the screen is facing him. Looking at the screen, he sees a page of some tabloid site and a video in its featured section.

Roman clicks play.

“… _Roman Croft, the second son of  Chief Executive Officer of Croft Medical Corporations, Dr. Phillip Croft, was spotted at Robinsons Plaza getting involved in a physical altercation with a group of teens. The 16-year-old, along with his own group of friends were said to attack the other group of teens out of nowhere–”_

The host continues talking as the change shifts to the reported incident.

“Dad–”

“How long!” Roman flinches at the raised voice of his father. “How long are you going to keep humiliating me and my name with your incompetence and irrationality?”

The words hit him hard, they always do, but Roman manages to compose himself. “But, dad. That site posted fallacious content! The fight did not come out of nowhere..those guys wouldn’t leave  Elliott alone–!”

“You think that matters to the people who have seen this video? Once the public sees this they won’t give a damn about who started it or how it started. They won’t bother to look for context when all they see is you!” Roman could hear the anger in his father’s voice. “Not to mention you dragged the sons of my colleagues along to your mess..”

“What would you have wanted me to do? Just stand there and let them keep harassing Elliott?”

“I want you to think before you act!” the sound of palms slamming against ebony tabletop causes Roman to jump in his seat. “This isn’t even the first time you got the public’s attention because of indecorous reasons…this isn’t the first time you’ve made a complete fool of yourself.”

Roman doesn’t respond at that. He honestly doesn’t know what else to say at this point except

“I’m sorry”

“You need to work on some damage control” his father responds, the Doctor’s tone was calmer but still cold.

“Of course.” Roman nods. “I’ll get right on it”

Roman stands from his seat and walks towards the door, leaving his father’s office without another word.

He makes a turn in the second hallway before taking out his phone and pressing a contact.

“Hello, Elliott? Wanna grab some breakfast? Wonderful! I’ll pick you up.”

 

 

 

**LOGAN**

A stack of Academia textbooks, a pile of papers, and his laptop, sits in front of Logan. He sips his coffee as he reads through his thesis, editing out a few mistakes he finds and rewriting a few words.

“You’re the only student I know to have homework a week before the school year starts.” Logan keeps himself from rolling his eyes at his companion’s teasing.

“You know me, Anthony,” Logan responds. “There’s nothing I love more than stimulating my brain”

“Mmhmm and pray tell why you asked me to join you  and not your fiance?”

Logan purses his lips at that word.

All his life he’s had played the role of the perfect son. Getting exceptional grades, staying out of any kind of trouble, and doing whatever his parents ask of him.

And accepting to be part of an arranged engagement  A year ago was just one of those things.

“This isn’t really Patton’s scene..his company wouldn’t benefit me in at the moment.”

“Or maybe” Logan feels a hand on his thigh, making him spread his leg on impulse. “You just prefer my company over his” the other man speaks leaning close to Logan.

“You are more intellectually arousing than he is,” Logan whispers, wrapping his arms against the other’s waist.

“Arousing, huh?”

Logan grins before pulling Antony’s head down for a searing kiss.

                                              

 

 

 

**PATTON**

Breakfast with his parents has always been quiet.

It’s been like this since Patton remembers.

He glances at his father and sees that the man was incredibly focused on whatever was in the tablet he was holding, Patton sighs.

“Are you okay, iho?” his mother’s voice is what finally broke the silence. “You haven’t touched your food.”

Patton smiles at his mom and shrugs. “I guess I’m just not hungry, ma.”

“Well at least have a few bites. I’m not letting you out without any breakfast” he hears the gentle demand in her voice and he gives her a nod before going back to his food.

“So!” Patton begins, not letting another silence take over. “Do you guys have any plans, today?” he asks looking back and forth between his parents.

“I have a meeting at 10:30” was his father’s only reply before the man remains reticent. Patton makes a face before turning to his mother.

“What about you, ma?” he asks, smiling at his mother.

“I’m actually getting ready for a trip, sweetheart” his mother responds catching his attention.

“You’re going somewhere?” he asks.

His mother nods, “Yes, sweetie. Your grandma hasn’t been feeling well so I’m flying over to see her”

“You’re going to the Philippines!” Patton could barely contain his excitement. “Can I come?”

The slightly sad smile on his mother’s face was enough of an answer and he deflates.

“I would love for you to come, Patton. But I don’t know how long I’ll be there and you’re starting school this Monday.”

Patton sighs, “Fine”

“Don’t pout” his mother gently prompts, pinching his cheek.

He gives her an exasperated but fond smile.

“Stop treating the boy like a child, Rowena" Patton’s father chastises, the man’s tone disapproving.

“Calm down, Elijah. Being affectionate to my son won’t make him regress” Patton could easily read the sarcasm in his mother’s tone. But he doesn’t say anything.

They continue breakfast with the same silence as before.

Patton’s day continues and he decides to go out, sending a message to Logan and suggesting to hang out only to be disappointed when his fiance rejects the idea.

He frowns at his phone and begins typing a reply when he suddenly slams against someone.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry” Patton opens his eyes and sees that he had bumped into a boy. The boy looks to be the same age as him, Patton observes,  “Are you, ok? I’m really sorry about that.”

Patton shakes his head, “no, no! It was my fault!” he insists, giving the other a polite smile. “I should have watched where I was going instead of looking at my phone.” he sees the other’s sheepish reaction.

“Me too. I mean…I was kinda focused on my phone too.”

He grins as the teen in front of him waving the phone he was holding around. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” Patton speaks, observing the other closely. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Uh..yeah. I just moved in from Brightview. I’m starting Freshman year at SCA.”

“St. Catherine’s? That’s my school!” Patton replies excitedly.

“Really? That’s awesome! I’m actually on my way there right now to get my uniforms and ID”

“Oh. Why don’t I take you? I’ve studied there since grade school it’s practically my second home!”

“I don’t wanna take up your time..”

Patton shakes his head, not even letting the other teen finish. “A time helping others is always a time well spent”

“That’s a great way of thinking.” Patton watches as the other boy gives it a thought before finally accepting the offer.

“Fantastic! You’re gonna love it! There’s a cafe within the school district that sells the best desserts–! Oh my goodness! I’m such a dunce! I totally forgot to introduce myself!” he offers his hand for a shake. “Patton Hart”. He introduces, beaming when the other takes his hand.

“Thomas Sanders.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~

Morning turns into noon at North Side, and, just like every other day here, everyone is heading off somewhere.

They have places to go and people to see.

But for a certain someone, the only place to go to was home and the people to see are people you hear over the phone.

“Hey, mom. Yeah, I got them! I was…I was actually assisted by a guy who goes there–oh no, no! He’s a Junior and besides I think he’s already committed to someone..he’s wearing a ring…yeah. Yeah. He’s great. It’s actually really nice. I was–I was terrified I wouldn’t make any friends in school but I did! And the school hasn’t even started yet!” he walks over to his window, looking down at the view presented in front of him. “I think I’ll be okay, here”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Now…** _

 

Thomas runs into the gate, quickly flashing the security guard his ID before rushing towards the auditorium

“Mr. Sanders”

He freezes when he hears the familiar voice of the Vice Principal.

“Mr. Rogers.” he grins politely, hoping it masks his anxiousness. “Good morning!”

“You missed the first hour of the assembly” the adult responds, not even acknowledging the greeting, “being late on the first day of sophomore year is off to a bad start…”

“I know! And I’m so sorry! But I promise it won’t happen again!”

“You better make sure it doesn’t. You were very lucky to get admission in this school..you best not take it for granted. “

“Of course, sir”

The Vice Principal dismisses him and Thomas makes his way to the assembly hall, this time not bothering to run.

~••~••~••~

Patton waves at Thomas the moment he sees the teen discreetly, or at least tried to, enter the assembly hall. He points to an empty seat and gives Thomas a thumbs up when the other teen gives him a grateful look.

“Patton, pay attention” Logan scolds.

“Sorry, Logan” Patton replies, almost on reflex. 

He wants to point out that Logan hasn’t been paying attention to the program as well, his seatmate too focused on his phone to even look up. But Patton decides not to.

“Hey, what do you say after school we grab something to eat?” Patton offers, taking Logan’s hand. “There’s a new Italian place by the Plaza we can try”

“I’m afraid I’ll be busy after school, Patton.” Logan dismisses quickly pulling his hand away, “Anthony and I..have some things to take care of”

“Oh. Maybe next time then.”

“Maybe”

*****************************************************************************************

The first day of school was pretty uneventful.  Or at least in Patton’s opinion. 

But that was only because he’s been studying in that Academy for a while that he can pretty much anticipate the same thing every first day of every school year.

But nothing could ever prepare him for what he’s about to see.

Meanwhile, Patton is about to learn the hard way that you can’t trust anyone.

Even those who have been close to you for years

“Oh my God!”

Because the moment he opens the door, he’s met with a sight that fills him with disgust betrayal and..completely shatters his whole world.

 

 

                           END OF EPISODE 

 

 

 


	2. Episode 2: Come Out Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (for this episode): Manipulation and a brief scene with sexual harassment. I will be adding an asterisk before the opening line of that scene and at the end of the scene. But if you need to skip this whole episode all together then that’s okay.

Thomas’s attention was focused on his notes, eyes scanning highlighted texts and trying to soak up every important content on the notebook. He’s far too absorb with his notes that he doesn’t pay any attention to his steps as he climbs up the steps of St. Catherine’s. And with that being said, he doesn’t foresee the disaster about to be caused by his foot.

“My latte!”

“My bag!”

Thomas untangles his foot from what he just noticed as a strap, catching himself before he completely falls on his face, his notebook no longer in his hand. He turns around and sees two students looking at him.

Remy De la Fuente and Virgil Edmund.

Now, Remy was, at least a little bit nicer to him. Even though the student seemed to not get the grasp that being middle class doesn’t make Thomas a peasant. But at least he’s talking to Thomas. Even though their conversations were mostly about Thomas helping Remy with school work.

Virgil, on the other hand, was a different story.

Ever since the cafeteria incident last year, that involved Thomas’s food and Virgil’s designer jacket, distaste would be the nicer to term to describe how Virgil is around Thomas.

Thomas swallows his throat at Virgil’s glare, cringing when he sees spilled coffee all over a leather bag.

“I’m so sorry!” Thomas begins

But whatever apology he was about to say was cut off by Virgil. “This costs more than your apartment and you got coffee all over it!”

“Chill, babe.” Remy speaks, putting a manicured hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “You can just have someone clean it up.”

“Forget it. This was last season, anyway.” Virgil grumbles asas he takes out his stuff, making sure none of his stuff got coffee on them.

“Yeah. It was getting kinda embarrassing seeing you walk around with a spring bag in fall.”

“Yeah. Well, my mom’s releasing her new line next week so you don’t have to suffer anymore.” Virgil comments before placing his stuff back in his bag. He turns to Thomas. “You can go now.”

“Right” Thomas nods. “I’ll just be..not here” he gives an awkward wave before turning around and walking away.

“He’s cute” Remy comments causing Virgil to roll his eyes. “Come on. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that ass.”

“Whatever.” Virgil dismisses before checking his phone. “It’s almost ten. Me and Johan are supposed to meet in the library.”

“You and your boy toy planning to reenact that scene from Atonement?”

“Right cause I want my first time with my boyfriend to be in a place where anyone can walk in on us.”

“Not if you pay someone to guard the door like I do”

Virgil shakes his head. “You’re insane. And I’ll see you later.”

Remy responds by blowing Virgil a kiss

Meanwhile, in the school’s food district.

“I’m sorry.” Roman shakes his head. “You saw your dad with your housekeeper?”

“Don’t say it loud.” Patton groans, “it’s bad enough that I saw it that it’s engraved in my brain, I don’t wanna have to hear someone talk about it too.”

The two make a turn by a burger shop.

“What did Elijah say?” Roman asks. “What did you say?”

“Nothing” Patton responds, waving his arm. “I walked away cause I didn’t wanna see anything anymore! Besides what I was supposed to say? ‘Hey, dad. How’s the weather down there?’!”

Roman manages to mask his laugh with a cough. “I don’t know. I think you should confront him about this.”

Patton shakes his head. “I can’t believe he would do that to mom”

“Are you gonna tell her about what you saw?” Roman asks.

The question stops Patton in his tracks. “I don’t know.” he turns to Roman. “Do you think I should?”

Roman shrugs. “I mean, if you were in your mom’s position wouldn’t you want to know the truth?”

Patton clenches his jaw. “I just..I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s going to get hurt either way.” Roman points out. “But it’s still your choice whether you tell her or not.”

Patton sighs. “I need to learn how to knock.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Thomas walks in his third class, World History, going straight for his assigned seat. More students started filing in but Thomas pays them no mind.

“Alright. Prof. Hidgens is gonna be here in 20 minutes. I can squeeze in some refreshers before he starts the exam.” he goes through his bag, looking for History notebook.

But as he’s going through his other other things, his notebook was nowhere to be found. “Where is it? I know I brought it to school I was just reading it…” he trails off before remembering what happened earlier that morning. “Virgil has my notebook” Thomas grumbles, head in his hand. He leans back and takes a deep breath. “It’s okay.” he assures himself. “I studied all week for this. I don’t need to go through my notes again.” he bites his lower lip. “Too bad I have to rewrite all my History notes cause I’m probably never gonna see that one again.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Virgil walks in the library, expression immediately lighting up upon seeing his boyfriend and his step brother.

He goes straight to Johan, leaning forward to kiss his lover before turning to smile at his brother.

“Hey, Toby. What are you doing here?”

“Johan was showing me the invitations he made for my party this saturday”

“Yeah. You said something about throwing something last week?” Virgil nods as he takes a seat between the two

“The whole high school is invited.” Johan says.

Virgil quirks an eyebrow. “I’m gonna take a guess and say that this party has something to do with the upcoming student council elections?”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a good campaign strategy, lil bro.” Toby comments, “specially if it’s a fair one.”

“I don’t think anyone who’s going against Tobias Kenn would see it as a fair competition” Virgil comments causing Johan to nod in agreement.

“And that’s their problem” Toby winks. “Now, if you’ll love birds excuse me, I’m gonna be passing these invitations out.” he hands two invitations to other boys before leaving.

Virgil gives his brother a salute before turning his attention to the invitation. “You did a good job on the invitations, Jo’”

Johan smiles. “Thanks, baby.” he leans and kisses Virgil who responded immediately, the younger student wrapping his arms around Johan.

“God, you’re an amazing kisser” Johan breathes as he pulls away.

Virgil smiles, chewing at his lip, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

Johan’s hand quickly land on Virgil’s lap, finger trailing along the fabric of Virgil’s pants. “bet you’ll be amazing at other things”

The atmosphere suddenly shifts and Virgil shakes his head. “I don’t know..maybe..”

Johan hums in response, kissing Virgil again but pulling away before the younger teen could kiss him back. “It’s getting harder and harder to keep control when I’m around you.” he whispers against Virgil’s ear, “I just love you so much.”

“I-I love you too” Virgil manages to let out a response. “But..but maybe you should move back, Johan. I-I don’t want a teacher seeing us like this”

“Hardly anyone comes to the library, baby.” Johan retorts, “no one’s gonna see us..if we try anything…” he leans forward for another kiss, but this time Virgil stops him.

“Johan..” Virgil’s expression causes Johan to stop. The older student breathes a heavy sigh before leaning back.

Virgil purses his lips, eyes looking down, while he fiddles with his sleeve.

“Do you even love me, Virgil?” Johan asks, catching Virgil by surprise.

“Of course I do!” he responds. “I love you.”

“Then prove it.” Johan insists. “Cause, Virgil..I’m getting tired of waiting”

That strikes something in Virgil and sudden rush of panic washes through him. But before he could say anything, Johan had already left leaving Virgil alone with his suffocating thoughts.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

After school, students were rushing out the door ready to go about their after school Activities.

For Patton, however, his activities don’t include hanging out with friends or playing video games. He enters his car, telling the driver to drive straight home, before shutting the door. The drive home was silent, with Patton mentally preparing himself with how he would break the news to his mother.

“Ma?” Patton calls immediately after entering his home.

“Patton.” Rowena suddenly appears, walking towards his son and pressing a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Ma. We need to talk”

“I know, dear.” she responds, taking Patton aback.

“Wait..you know..”

“But this kind of conversations should be held somewhere private.” She cuts him off. “Come on.”

She leads him in the den, sitting down on the sofa while Patton sits right next to her.

“Ma..what’s going on? Are you telling me that you know about dad…”

“Yes.” Rowena nods, taking Patton’s hand. “For a while now.”

Patton doesn’t bother hiding his confusion. “Why didn’t you say anything? Ma, why didn’t you do anything?” he asks, emotions eviden in his voice. “How..how can you let him betray you like that? How-how could you let him get away with it?”

She closes her eyes, face showing resignation and something Patton reads as sadness, before she opens her eyes, looks at him, and responds, “because he lets me get away with it.”

The revelation of what his mother was implying strikes Patton.

“How long..have you guys..” he can’t even say it.

“That doesn’t matter.” Rowena insists, though her voice remain gentle. “This isn’t something you should worry yourself about, anak.” she places a hand under his chin. “You don’t have to worry about your father and me.” she offers a smile, “believe it or not, we’re fine.”

Patton looks helplessly at his mom. “Are you?”

She nods. “And you’re going to be fine too. I promise.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Another day, and another day of school arrives. And only a couple of days before Toby’s Saturday bash.

“So, I was thinking you and I go shopping to pick out an outfit for Saturday.” Johan mentions before taking a bite of his eggs Benedict . “You can bring Remy along and Johan along.”

Virgil flinches upon hearing his boyfriend’s name. He doesn’t say anything prompting to slicing his crepe rather violently before stabbing a fork on it and popping it in his mouth.

“Are you okay, Verge?” Toby asks, concern evident in his voice. “Did something happen?”

“I’m fine” Virgil quickly responds. “I just..I just had trouble sleeping last night”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. And shopping sounds cool. There’s a Dior lambskin vest I’ve had my eye on for a while.” Virgil shoots his brother a smile. “How about we do it after school?”

Toby still isn’t convinced. But he decides to let it go for now. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

The conversation shifts to other topics, Virgil making sure to seem like everything is fine, before they’re finished with breakfast and getting ready for school.

“Ugh. I forgot to get my bag cleaned” Virgil complains. “It still smells like coffee.”

“Why? Did Remy have sex with it?”

Virgil scoffs as he takes his stuff out of the leather bag. “No, smartass. But Sanders did spill Remy’s coffee all over my bag.” he turns to a housekeeper. “Anna. Mind handing me a new bag?”

“Right away, sir.” she nods before leaving.

“Sanders? You’re talking about Thomas Sanders?” Toby says the name with intrigue. “The guy who spilled his soup all over you? The scholar?”

“Yeah. That guy.” Virgil almost grumbles, untangling his earphones.

“Here you go, sir” the maid returns holding out a leather shoulder bag to him. He thanks her and she nods before going about her day.

“Thomas Sanders, huh.” That guy is hot. Toby comments.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Virgil makes a face. “And why the hell do I have his notebook?”

Toby takes the notebook from Virgil’s hand. “This is Tommy’s notebook, huh” he flips through it.

“Don’t call him that” Virgil scolds with displeasure. “You’re making it sound like we’re friends with him.”

“Why don’t you let me give this to him” Toby offers. “I’ll hand it along his invitation.”

“Whatever. We share almost every class so you’ll have no problem looking for him.”

Toby grins. “Awesome”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Patton has been carrying the burden of finding out his parents have been sleeping with other people..with the excuse of saving their marriage…he can’t help but roll his eyes at that. But he manages to go through the school day acting as if everything is fine. Fine enough to discuss the venue of Toby’s party, which will be held in one of Patton’s family’s hotel.

But Toby has known Patton for a while so the upperclassmen is quick to notice that there was something going on in the other student’s mind.

“You okay, Pat? You’re not your usual chipper self” Toby asks as they walk away from the lockers.

Patton shakes his head. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. At least not now. I’ll fill you guys in some time.”

Toby nods and choose not to say anything about it again.

The two bid goodbye to each other. Toby heading straight to the Junior wing and Patton heading off the sophomore wing.

His mood takes a turn for the better upon seeing his fiance, Logan standing by the window having a conversation with Anthony.

“Logan!” Patton calls happily, walking towards the two.

“Oh. Hello, Patton.” Logan greets causing Patton to smile wider.

“Morning, Pat.” Anthony greets offering Patton a wide smile.

“Good morning!” Patton greets back. “So, Logan. About Toby’s party this saturday, wanna go with me?” he asks, tone hopeful.

“Of course.” Logan’s response was quick. “Who else would I go with?”

There’s an underlying meaning in those words Logan speaks but Patton doesn’t notice. Or, if we’re being honest, chose not to..at least for now.

His expression shifts to a chipper mood. “Awesome! We can go there together! Oh Anthony! You can ride with us!”

Anthony grins. “Your so generous, Patton.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Thomas wasn’t expecting his day to take a turn like this. With a cute Junior student returning his lost History notebook to him and inviting him to his party. He knew all the high school students were invited but he didn’t think they would count him.

He takes the invitation from Toby’s hand.

“I..uh..” Thomas stutters, “Thank you.”

Toby winks. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Thomas blinks confused and admittedly giddy, his notebook and invitation in hand.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Saturday arrives. And of course, Toby’s party is thriving. Almost every student of the High School department arrive.

To say Thomas was intimidated is an understatement. But this was the first time he’s attended one of these and, if he was being honest, he wanted to experience something like it even just once.

He hands the security his invitation says his thanks once he’s cleared to be let in.

Once inside, Thomas is greeted with the lovely chaos of a teen party. The music played by the live band, fills the room, there are wait staff walking around serving food and drinks, which the guests have already gotten their hands on. Specially the drinks.

The students were of course decked in their best clothes, making sure to look impressive to the other guests and of course the host. He, himself, was sporting a simple white shirt but he made it look presentable by throwing on his best brow jacket and wearing dark blue jeans. Thomas is glad he had asked his brother for help about to wear for the party, the teen is far more fashion savvy than Thomas, despite being younger.

He walks further inside, eyes widening at two people making out on a sofa, before quickly turning away.

“Thomas!” he hears someone call his name. He turns to the sound and smiles when he sees Patton. The student is wearing a dark shirt with a blazer over it and blue jeans. Another teen is standing next to him, and he’s wearing glasses just like Patton is, and a dark, blue, buttoned up shirt and dark jeans. Thomas immediately recognizes him as Logan Croft, Patton’s fiance.

“Patton! Hi!” The two share a quick hug.

“Pleasure to meet you, Thomas” Logan greets after Patton formally introduces them, “I have to say your Academic performance is quite admirable”

“Thank you” Thomas smiles.

“Are you here with a date?” Patton asks and Thomas shakes his respond.

“Nope. Just me”

“Oh, well. You can come join us. Be the jelly to this peanut butter sandwich”

Thomas laugh. “that sounds great, Thank you.”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~

The party goes on and as the evening grows later, the energy remains the same, especially with the appearance of the host. Toby appears, wearing a nice suit minus the tie, and he manages to capture almost everyone’s attention with his charm.

Thomas most specially.

Once he’s done greeting some guests, Toby walks straight to where Thomas was.

The upperclassman gives his friend a quick greeting before turning to Thomas.

“You came.”

“I was invited” Thomas responds, making sure to sound nonchalant.

“Can the invitation extend to a dance?” Toby offers his hand.

“I..” he turns to Patton.

“Go ahead.” Patton nods. “It’s a party. Have some fun.”

“Okay” Thomas grins before taking Toby’s hand.

Toby smiles as he leads Thomas in the dance floor.

Standing in the middle of the room, Thomas catches glimpses of students he recognized, well anyone would recognize these students but that’s a different matter altogether. He spots Roman, wearing a red blazer over white shirt and dark jeans, the teen seems to be glaring at something and Thomas follows the other’s gaze and sees that he was glaring at Elliott, who is wearing a flesh colored sweater and dark denim jeans. However, upon closer inspection, it’s obvious Roman is glaring at the polo clad teen standing next to Elliot and not Elliot themself.

Thomas then notices Virgil. The teen is sporting a dark shirt and leather jacket along with dark, form fitting jeans and boots. Even from afar, Thomas’s notices Virgil’s expression of distraught as he checks his phone. His expression shifts to something close to relief before he puts his phone in his jacket before walking off somewhere.

“You know you’ll dance better if you actually pay attention.” Toby teases causing Thomas to blush.

“Sorry”

“It’s cool. But from now on, how about you keep your eyes on me” Toby winks.Thomas blushes harder. “Sure.”

~~*~~*~~*~

*(trigger scene start)*

Virgil doesn’t even try to hide his delight upon seeing his boyfriend. When the other had sent him a message to meet up, Virgil doesn’t waste any time.

“Hey.” he greets, immediately walking in Johan’s arms and kissing him. The smell and taste of alcohol was overwhelming but Virgil doesn’t mind.

Johan turns Virgil around, pressing Virgil against a wall and kissing the younger teen harder. His hands begin to roam all over Virgil’s body, working to shrug off Virgil’s jacket.

Virgil halts Johan’s attempt, quickly pulling away. “Johan” Virgil’s voice sounds strained. “Come on. We just made up” his tone is a mix of exhaustion and pleading.

“Exactly” Johan’s tone has a dangerous edge on it. “That’s why I’m not gonna let you ruin us this time” he whispers harshly before pressing against Virgil and kissing Virgil’s neck.

Virgil’s blood runs cold and he completely freezes from shock before the reality of the situation pierces through him like glass and he snaps out of it just in time to knee Johan in the croth, causing the upperclassman to fall on his knees and giving Virgil the chance to make an escape

*(trigger warning over)

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~

If Roman had to stomach watching Mitchell leering at Elliott, his best friend, for another second, he’s gonna throw a fit. And he did not need to cost a scene with so many people taking pictures of everything.

He drowns his drink and walks off, turning his face away when the two couples begin to kiss.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*

“It’s nice.” Patton mentions. “Us spending time together like this.”

“Mhmmh” Logan responds. “Would you excuse me, Patton. I..um..need to use the rest room”

Patton nods. “Okay. I’ll see you later”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*

A few minutes later, Logan is one of the bathroom stalls with Anthony between his knees.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*

Thomas thanks Toby as he takes the drink the upperclassman offered.

“Are you having fun?” The older student asks as he takes a seat next to Thomas, resting his arm on top of the sofa’s back which is conveniently close to Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas nods, feeling his cheeks heat at the closeness. “I am. This is actually my first party. I mean..not counting birthdays”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed your first party experience” Toby grins, moving closer to Thomas causing the other to blush.

Thomas moves his leg so his knee was touching Toby’s. “Thanks for making it a fun experience for me.”

Toby leans forward. “Thanks for being a good dancer”

Thomas leans forward. “Thanks for asking me to dance”

“Thanks for coming to my party” another inch closer.

“You already said that” another inch closer.

“Well…thanks for this.” contact.

Thomas was being kissed.

Thomas was being kissed by a guy. A cute guy.

And this wasn’t just any kiss…woo boy, it isn’t.

He feels Toby’s hand move to his shoulder, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His own hands rests on Toby’s chest, clutching a the older student’s shirt, before one moves up to rest on Toby’s jaw.

Fireworks.

Thomas could literally feel fireworks flashing behind his eyelids as the kiss grows more fervor, more heated, and more urgent.

“You wanna get outta here?” Toby asks breathlessly after pulling back.

Thomas doesn’t hesitate to say yes, doesn’t even think about it. All he knows is he wants those lips on him again.

He wants more of this. He wants.

And he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be wanted back.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*

Patton checks his phone for the third, probably fourth time. It’s been an hour since Logan had “gone to bathroom” and it was pretty obvious to Patton that he had been ditched.

Breathing a sigh, he finishes his drink before calling it a night.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*

Virgil is silent all the way back to his home, the uber driver thankfully not bothering to make any sort of conversation.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*

Sunday.

Thomas wakes up to the sound of his phone.

He sits up, flinching when notices he was still in his clothes from the previous night. Creaking his neck, he takes his phone to check who had been messaging him only to sit up in alert at what he sees. First the shocks comes from how late it is, half past two in the afternoon, much later than when he usually wakes up even on the weekends, and 55 messages from his family and 22 missed calls.

He quickly opens one of the messages, to see what the heck was going on, when the particular text catches his attention.

It was from his sibling

Missy: YOU’RE ALL OVER THE INTERNET

Thomas blinks before typing out a response, asking what they were talking about only to get a link back as a response.

He clicks the link and suddenly he’s on a page with his picture on it.

He’s picture making out with Tony at last night’s party.

Thomas stares at the image in disbelief before finally turning his attention the bold text right next to the picture.

“heir to the arc-light tech industries, Tobias Kenn with latest boo.”  
“Who is this mysterious boy friend? And how long have they been dating?”

Toby’s party only lasted one night.

But the impact it left will probably last longer than that.

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on my tumblr


	3. Episode 3: The Portrait of a North Sider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (for this episode) Allusions to the aftermath of sexual harassment , usupportive friends, (though they don't know the story), and a person doing something to their partner without that partner’s knowledge and consent.

“I’ll have the A menu, please.” Thomas says, taking out 50 dollars from his pocket. “Up size the fries and drink”

The cashier eyes him suspiciously, her hazel eyes squinting as she purses her lips in consideration. “Where have I seen you before?” she asks. The question was mostly to herself but Thomas had heard her.

The teen mentally groans but he manages to seem nonchalant. “I go to St Catherine’s” he replies. “I eat here all the time”

“No..” she shakes her head as she finally rings up his order. “I know I know you from somewhere.” Then it hits her, eyes widening in recognition as she lets out an inaudible gasp. “Oh my God! You’re Toby’s boyfriend!”

Suddenly everyone’s attention is on him. The people of the fast food place, pausing and turning their heads to look at the teen. Some started whispering at each other as they eye Thomas, while almost all of them snapped pictures on their pictures. None were even trying to be discreet.

Thomas sighs. “I’m sorry. Can I have my order to go?”

He high tails it out of there as soon as he gets his food, deciding to eat at the school cafeteria instead.

St. Catherine’s Cafeteria looked more like a fancy restaurant than a school’s dining room with its high ceilings and chandeliers, elegant furniture, and ornate walls. It was definitely a good place to have lunch but students who had so much money in their disposal prefer variety so they opted to eat at the restaurants and fast food places outside the school. This is why the place is almost empty, with the exception of school luncheons and events, every day.

Today, however, the place had more students than usual. Much to Thomas’s luck.

And, much to Thomas’s luck, everyone’s attention quickly turned to him the moment he stepped in the place.

Thomas walks to a table, trying to ignore the cluster of teenagers in dark blue uniforms, and black pants–or pleated skirts–staring at him.

His the hope of being left alone diminish when a group of male students decides to join him.

“Hey.” the guy, who was obviously the leader, greets. Thomas immediately recognizes him as Darius White captain of the Lacrosse team, with his blonde hair styled in a pompadour and tie missing from his uniform and a few buttons were undone as if he was trying to pull off a suave look. Thomas wonders if the guy knew he was deregulating the academy’s rules against incomplete school new uniforms.

“Uh..hi” Thomas greets, smiling politely, knowing full well that none of these people take likely to people being rude to them. Or ignoring them.

Darius must have thought Thomas’s response was invitation to join him, so does what he does. Taking a vacant seat next to Thomas and signaling the others to take seats.

“So..Thomas.” Darius takes the time to say his name as if just remembering it at the moment. “Me and the boys here have a game this Wednesday and we want you to come and watch us” Darius says as his, friends all agree.

“Um..why..?” Thomas asks, eyes focused on the untouched paper bag that contained his lunch. “You’ve never invited me to any of your games before–actually, you’ve never even spoken to me before.”

“That’s because you were a nobody before” Darius comments. And, before Thomas even had time to be offended, the blonde goes on. “But dating the heir to a billion dollar company gives you a push up on the social ladder. You’re a somebody now. Now you’re.. _visible_.”

Thomas shifts in his seat. “But I’m not.” he starts. “I mean, I’m not dating Toby. Me and Toby aren’t together..in that way”

Darius raises his eyebrow. “Are you saying the guy pictured making out with Toby at his party and the guy seen getting a ride from Toby’s place was your clone?”

Before Thomas could answer, Virgil appears along with Remy, and Roman. The three students don’t even acknowledge the rest of the people on the table as their attentions are immediately on Thomas.

“My brother wants to talk to you” Virgil says putting a hard emphasis on “my” and “brother” as he glares at Thomas.

Thomas looks at the three in confusion.

“He’s waiting for you on the School’s steps” Roman helps giving Thomas a wink. “Hurry to give a slightly less attractive boy snags him first.”

Thomas blushes at the comment before excusing himself and leaving.

——————————————————————————————————-

Patton had just returned from the Middle School building having finished another meeting with his underclassman. Every year, St. Catherine makes High School students from Sophomores to Seniors engage in a Peer Mentorship program where the older students will spend some time with the younger students, during lunch or whatever free periods they have, to guide the intermediates all the way through their transition to High School.

The Sophomore had always wanted The sophomore date since he was a Fresher. An now that he’s in 2nd year of High School, he the was more than excited to meet his underclassmen. Patton decides he needed this now more than ever because in addition to helping out, like how he’s always wanted, it was also a good way to forget all the stuff going on with his parents, the way Logan is so distant with him, and all the Patton’s mind that keep him awake at night.

He’s reading a message from Logan, telling him that the other boy won’t be meeting him for lunch–again, when someone calls out to him. Patton looks up and is surprised and pleased to see a familiar face.

“Emile” Patton practically squeals, embracing the other student. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy!”

Emile lets out a laugh as he returns Patton’s embrace. “I was!” he replies after they both pull away. “Well, I started Freshman year in Naples. But I was so homesick for Northside my parents decided to let me finish the rest of High School here once I was done with First year! I just finished enrolling and starting classes tomorrow.”

“That’s awesome!” Patton responds, arm still around Emile. “I’m sure everyone will be ecstatic to see you. We really missed you when you left, you know?”

Emile smiles. “I missed you guys too”

“Hey. There’s still 30 minutes left in lunch time. Wanna grab a bite? Catch up?”

“Of course!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas and Toby are sitting at the top of St. Catherine’s steps. The two students, close to each other, knees touching, just like that night at Toby’s party.

“I’m really sorry about this whole mess I should have known the public will make a big deal out of this.” Toby sighs.

“It’s not your fault, Toby. Besides nothing’s bad happened anyway.” Thomas responds. “I mean, it’s weird to be featured in almost every gossip sites and I could do without strangers taking my pictures but–hey, it’s not like they’re going to harass me or anything!”

Toby makes a face.

“Wait. Don’t tell me people are gonna attack me just because we’re dating.”

That catches Toby’s attention and his expression changes to a more pleased look. “We’re dating?”

“I–I mean..just because they  _think_  we’re dating” Thomas clarifies, feeling his cheeks get warm. “You don’t think people will go that far, right?”

“My fans will show their distaste for you” Toby responds honestly. “But I don’t think they’ll resort to any physical violence.” A worried expression crosses Thomas’s face. Toby catches it and takes Thomas’s hands. “Don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Why don’t we just clarify that we’re not really together.” Thomas suggests, though the feeling in the pit of his stomach is going against the thought.

“You’re already established as the guy who slept with me. No one’s gonna leave you alone for a while even if we’re not official.” Toby replies before a smirk appears on his face. “Besides, who says we can’t turn a rumor into a fact, right?”

Thomas blushes harder but that doesn’t him from smiling. “I don’t know. We’ve never been on an actual date before..” he mentions, “kinda hard to be in a relationship if you don’t go on date.”

“You make a good point, Mr. Sanders” Toby shoots back. “So I should probably do something about that. How about I take you out after school?”

Thomas’s excitement is evident in his face. “That..that sounds like a good idea”

“Great. I’ll pick you up later then.”

Thomas doesn’t know where this whole thing with Toby is going to lead him, but he likes Toby enough to know he’s willing to give whatever it is a try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day goes on, and everyone in North Side are going about their day.

Remy, Roman, Roman and Virgil are hanging out , at a coffee shop downtown from their school.

“And why did we have to go all the way here instead of just going to Froti which is actually near our school?” Roman asks as they approach the establishment. The place was almost empty, with only a few people around. All of which turn their attention to the four the moment they walked in.

“Because this place just opened up and as North Side’s official cafe connoisseur I get to decide whether this coffee shop is worth going to or not.” Remy responds, pushing the door open for his friends.

“Are you sure you wanna keep doing that?” Elliott asks.”A negative review would be bad for their business”

“If they get a negative review they’re already a bad business” Remy points out. “Now hush, babe. Daddy’s about to order”

“Please don’t call yourself that.”

“Good afternoon! Welcome to Tasty Gardens Cafe. What can I get  you?” the barista’s tone is cheerful and welcoming. It was a tell tale sign she hadn’t been in this job for long.

“Do you have a secret menu?” Remy asks, playing with his nails.

“Oh no. I’m sorry sorry, sir. But we only serve selections displayed behind me.”

Remy makes a face of disapproval before sighing. “Fine. I’ll have a tall Raspberry mocha, and a biscotto”

“I’ll have a Chai smoothie and a cinnamon roll” Roman goes next, “make sure the roll is heated and warm.”

Elliott muses for a second before speaking, “I’ll have the flavour infused ice tea and BLT sandwich. Toasted.” they turn to Virgil. “What are you having, Verge?”

“Hmm? Oh.” Virgil snaps out from the reverie he’s in. “Do you have a secret menu?”

Roman sighs. “He’ll have the Iced Caramel Macchiato. Venti. And a slice of chocolate cake.”

The barista nods. “Who should I make the orders out to?”

“Remy”

The four find a seat in a corner of the coffee, right by one of it’s windows.

“Okay. What the hell is up with you?” Remy asks Virgil. “You’ve been out of it since this weekend. Did something happen?”

Virgil shifts in his seat. There’s a second of hesitation going through him, extending through his gestures before he muster a little bit of courage to say what he’s been considering since the day after his brother’s party,  “I’m going to break up with Johan.”

The statement catches everyone by surprise. Just as Virgil suspected.

And their responses aren’t exactly positive. Just as Virgil suspected.

“What! You guys have been together since middle school and you’re just ending it? Just like that? What the hell did you smoke?”

“Why would you make such an impulse decision?” Elliott asks, concern evident in their voice. “You’re usually so careful about the choices you make.”

“He–” Virgil stops himself. “We had a fight.”

“And you’re breaking up with him after one fight?” Roman’s tone is in disbelief, “isn’t that kind of..petty?”

Virgil breathes out an angry sigh. “You don’t even know what happened, Roman. So maybe you should keep your opinion to yourself.”

“Okay!” Remy immediately interrupts, “Don’t you two get started.” Virgil and Roman reluctantly back off. Remy’s attention turn to Virgil. “Verge, honey, what maybe you need to step back before deciding to throw away a two year relationship.”

A five year relationship.

The realization hits Virgil like a slap to the face, the harsh truth piercing through him. 

He and Johan have been together for two years. 

Friends for ten.

Johan was someone he  _knew_ , someone he knew since he was young.

All the years he thought that he could trust Johan, the assurance that Johan would never do anything to hurt him, shatters like glass the moment the other boy did what he did. 

“I didn’t throw anything away. He did.” Virgil says, his voice low and quiet but somehow the other three heard him. 

“Virgil..what do you mean?” Elliott asks.

Instead of responding, Virgil shakes his head and pushes himself away from the table. “Cancel my order..or take it, I don’t care. I’m not up to hanging out right now.

He gets up and leaves the establishment leaving three confused and concerned friends behind.

Virgil puts his earphones on and plays his music at a high volume, the almost deafening sound silencing his thoughts until he has to deal with them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan gets up from Anthony’s bed, the older student puts his pants back on before checking his phone to see if he had any messages.

“Your fiance being clingy again?” Anthony asks from his position on the bed.

“No. Surprisingly he hasn’t sent me anything since this afternoon.” Logan responds.

“Mmmmaybe he finally got the hint” the offhand comment comes out lazily as Anthony stretches before sitting up to get his own phone.

Logan makes a face of disinterest before going back to look for his other stuff.

A notification from his cell gets his attention and he takes his device out to see what it’s about.

##  **Tabloid News Alert:**

##  _Patton Sanders and Emile Picani spotted at The Plaza._

The article’s title is bold in black ink and is set above a stolen image of his fiance and Picani sitting together at some eating establishment. Even from afar, it isn’t hard to miss the gleeful look on Patton’s face, laughing at what the other was saying.

Probably about something juvenile like cartoons. Logan thinks, a feeling of contempt washing over him.

“What’s with your face?” Anthony asks.

“I’m sorry?”

The younger man shakes his head. “You look like someone just stole your favorite fruit spread.” he says suspiciously. “Who’s in your phone anyway?”. He doesn’t give Logan the chance to answer before he moves from the bed to take a peak of Logan’s phone. He looks at the article and quirks an eyebrow.  “I gotta say,” Anthony comments. “I’ve never seen you jealous before.”

Logan snaps out of it, quickly closing the page and hiding his phone. “That’s preposterous.” he responds, tone incredulous. “Jealousy is described as a feeling one gets when they’re afraid of losing someone to another person..and that doesn’t apply to me.” he clears his throat. “I’m simply worried about what others would think if they see this. They would obviously assume the worst and it would cause trouble not just for him but for me as–”

He’s cut off when he gets another notification, this time from Patton’s quickpic page. An image of Patton and Picani at a store.

The caption under the photo reads: _“One of my BFF’s Emile came home from Italy! He’s helping me pick a present for my beloved, Logan!”_

“Well, it looks like Patton took control of the situation before there was even a situation.” Anthony muses.

“Indeed.” Logan comments before putting his phone away. “I commend Patton for this.”

Anthony purses his lips before he shoots Logan a smirk. “Don’t tell me you’re falling in love with him.”

Logan glares at the other student. “What even are you talking about?” He shakes his head and gets his things together. “You know you’re two for two on the stupid comments. You need to count it out with whatever it is you’re doing ” Logan says, “You’re smarter than that.”

Anthony watches as Logan leaves his room, the door shutting close. He walks over to a shelf and removes a small camera that was hidden between the books.

“And you’re not as smart as you think you are.”

The smirk on his face turns sinister as he connects the camera on his phone and transfer it before he plays the video. His and Logan’s debauchery is captured perfectly. The image crisp and clear so you can see every detail and can’t make a mistake of not knowing who is in it.

The video zooms in on Logan’s face.

 

                END OF EPISODE


	4. Episode 4: Revealing Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (for this episode) aftermath of sexual harassment, vivid detail of cheating, and a person forcing himself on someone.

New York City is visually stunning that even the crowd of people doesn’t turn off it’s splendor. In fact, it just adds to the power of the place, the people’s energy making the city as lively as the lights that light up her buildings at night.

“Where do you wanna go next?” Logan asks turning to Patton.

Patton looks thoughtful for a moment before a smile appears on his face. “I’d love to visit The Met again.” he says. “But it’s better if we go there at noon where it’s not too crowded. Wanna grab something to eat first.”

“That sounds good.” Logan nods as the two of them make their way through the streets. “But I’m paying for lunch. You already provided the conveyance when I was the one who asked you out.”

A joyful smile appears on Patton’s face, his eyes practically sparkling with glee. “To be honest, I was just so happy that you wanted to spend time with me I wanted to plan the perfect date. One we can do over the weekend so you won’t miss school of course!”

Logan nods.

_“Patton has been spending a lot of time with Giovanni’s son.” Phillip’s tone is calm but Logan knew better. If you had known the man your whole life, and Logan has, it’s easy to read the dismay underneath the cool tone.  
_

_“Patton and Emile have been close friends since childhood. They went to the same primary–”  
_

_“–I don’t care for a history lesson between the two.” Logan’s father cuts Logan off causing Logan to quickly close his mouth. “What I care about is what the people will think when they see your fiance spending time with another boy. Alone.”  
_

_“Patton is making sure no one misinterprets their relationship. He has everything under control.” Logan points out.  
_

_Phillip stares at Logan. “Are you telling me that Patton is the only one who has a responsibility in your relationship?”  
_

_“No, father. That’s not what I’m saying.”  
_

_“I’m sure you know that Hart Industries is our biggest shareholder..and compromising our relationship with them, in any way, won’t be good for our company.”  
_

_“The  amelioration of our family and our family’s company has always been my priority, father.” Logan says clearly even though he doesn’t dare to raise his voice. “I assure you I’m doing everything to make sure my relationship with Patton is going strong.”  
_

_“Then prove it.” Philip counters.  
_

_Logan purses his lips. “I’ll spend the whole weekend with Patton; ask him out on a date.”  
_

_“Very good.” Philip responds. “Make it a good one.”_

“Logan? Logan.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I was asking where you wanted to eat?” Patton laughs. “You know it’s not safe to zone out in a busy street.” he says as he takes Logan’s hand while they cross.  

“Forgive me. My mind got away from me for a second.”

“That’s alright! So where do you wanna do, lunch?”

Logan thinks for a moment. “How about Sistina? You like italian, right? It’s near the Met”

Patton beams. “That sounds great! Let’s go!”

Back in Greenfield, North Side of course, brothers Toby and Virgil are enjoying their weekend infront in their family theatre room as a movie plays on the large screen.

“I can see why you love this movie.” Toby comments. “James and Kiera are both stunning.”

Virgil quirks an eyebrow. “No. I love this movie because of it’s compelling plot, stunning cinematography and phenomenal acting.”

Toby gives him a look.

“And because I McAvoy and Knightley are gorgeous”

The older teen laughs. “I thought so.”

Toby’s phone rings, the sound isn’t loud enough to cover the audio of the movie, but it was still a distraction.

“ Let me guess it’s giggles, your boyfriend.” Virgil says in a teasing tone.

“Thomas is just checking in for our date tomorrow.” Toby responds as he puts his phone away.

Virgil rolls his eyes before he and his brother turn their attention back on the movie.

“The library scene is up” Toby comments. “That one’s your favorite, right?”

Virgil stills in his seat.

_“Hardly anyone comes to the library, baby…no one’s gonna see us..if we try anything…”_

_“I’m not gonna let you ruin us this time”_

The scene barely even begins when Virgil jumps out of his seat and bolts of the room.

“I used to love that scene.” His steps become more and more urgent. “I used to love that scene now I can’t even watch it–!

“Virgil!”

The hand on his shoulder causes a jolt to shoot up his spine, the unexpected touch sending him in a fit of panic and he couldn’t even stop himself from slapping the hand away with force.

“Ow!”

It was the sound of his brother’s voice that snaps him out of it. Virgil’s vision clears when he sees Toby looking at him with concern.

“Verge..what’s going on?” Toby asks, gently taking Virgil’s hand. Virgil doesn’t respond but he doesn’t pull his hand away either. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Virgil mutters

“Really?” Toby doesn’t sound convinced. “Because everything was fine and then just left and..and I can see you’re freaking out.” he notices the way his younger brother flinches. “Verge..Elliott said you’ve been acting weird since my party. Did-did something happen?”

“Pardon me, sirs.” The two brothers turn to the maid who had just arrived. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I came here to announce that Mrs. Kenn has returned from her trip.”

“Virgil? Tobias?”

Veronica’s calls, her voice not too loud but still clear enough to be heard as she enters further into the house.

Virgil is the first person to come downstairs, eagerly greeting his mother with an embrace.

“Welcome home, mama” he greets as he pulls away. “How was your flight?”

“It was wonderful. Thank you for asking.” she presses a kiss on Virgil’s forehead before turning to Toby who had just arrived. “Hello, Tobias.”

Toby happily hugs her as well. “Welcome back, auntie. How was Paris?”

“It was wonderful. Though still think you two should have come with me and joined in the fashion show. It would have been delightful to see you two model some of my works.” she says in that motherly teasing tone as she looks at her son and step son.”

“We had school, mom.” Virgil responds, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sure Virgil would love to model for you during break, auntie.” Toby jokes causing Virgil to subtly hit his brother on the arm.

“Oh before I forgot, I bought souvenirs.” she says before calling in for the some assistance. Soon enough five maids arrived, each of them holding at least five bags on each of their arms.

“That’s all you brought?” Virgil asked as the maids gently drop the bags on the floor.

“Yes. I’m afraid I didn’t have time to do any proper shopping.”  she responds sounding a bit disappointed in herself. “But I did get you a special gift” she says causing Virgil to beam. “I think it’s in one of the red bags.”

Virgil curiously digs in one of the red bags.  A pleased gasp escapes his lips as he pulls out a vintage film camera. “It’s perfect, mother. Thank you.” he gives his mother another embrace before admiring the gift in his hand.

Veronica beams. “And for you, Tobias. Some  Mariage Frères”

“Thank you, auntie.” Tobias smiles happy to take the paper bag with the boxes of tea inside.

“And I also brought some pastries and–” she pulls out a box of Madeleine. “Some Madeleine for Madeline!’

Virgil laughs. “I’m sure she will love that” he comments thinking fondly of his step sister on his father’s side. “I’m gonna see dad this friday so I can take it to her.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“What’s in this bag?” Toby asks looking through a pink colored one.

“Oh no, Tobias that’s for your–” Toby pulls out  Lingerie. “–father.”

Toby’s face pails when he sees how revealing the underwear is. “Oh shoot. I’m sorry, auntie.” he drops the item back in the bag as if the fabric burns him.

Virgil doesn’t even try to stop himself from laughing.

“You do realize your mother is gonna be wearing this, right?” Toby retorts causing Virgil’s face to fall.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough you two.” she takes the offending bag away from her step son. “I also brought something for Johan, Virgil.” she pulls out a book. “Would you mind giving this to him when you see him?”

At the sound of that name, Virgil’s expression changes. The once happy atmosphere shifting to dread the moment his ex boyfriend was mentioned.

“Virgil?”

“I’ll give it to him, auntie.” Toby steps in taking the bag. “We have a lot of classes together. I see him more than Virgil does.”

Veronica looks curiously at her son before handing the book to Toby.  “Are you alright, my son?

“Of course.”  Virgil shakes his head  “Did you record the show, mom.” he asks, completely changing the subject. “We would love to see how it went.”

Veronica shares a look with Toby before turning to give her son a gentle smile. “Of course. I think it’s already posted on my website. We can watch the show while we have some tea.”  she calls for some maids and three arrive immediately. “Please help me clear this out. And have some tea and cake prepared for us.”

The maids nod before moving to do their jobs.

“You can bring the tea in the sitting room.” she instructs before making her way over there.

Virgil and Toby follow her, with Toby giving his brother a perturbed look.

———————————————————————————————————————————————–

Logan doesn’t understand.

How can people look at this and think that it’s art.

“Are you okay, Logan?” Patton asks, amusement evident in his voice.

Logan makes a bemused face as he squints at the painting displayed, Pollock’s masterpiece staring back at him. “This is–this is just scribble. I don’t see anything in this painting that has semblance on anything.”

“It’s abstract, Lo.” Patton points out. “Abstract paintings usually break away from traditional representation of physical objects.”

“Why break away? People get credibility painting fruit.” Logan insists. “Why not draw fruit? Or something that people know or seen? Why are paintings like this so popular?”

Patton chuckles. “You’re really passionate about this, huh?”

“I don’t like things I do not understand, Patton.” Logan frowns. “And art like this is something I cannot comprehend.”

“That’s because you’re looking at the painting objectively when abstract art is subjective.” Patton indicates. “You’re not supposed to try to figure out what the painting is or what it means, at least not in a realistic sense, you’re supposed to experience it.”

Logan hums as he stares at the painting even more. “Well, I’m experiencing confusion.”

Patton can’t help but laugh at his fiance’s comment. “Well, the painting did make you feel something..so I guess, it did its job.”

“I supposed it did.” Logan doesn’t bother to hid the amusement in his voice, smiling softly at the boy next to him who was, as always, smiling back at him.

The saw more exhibits, with Patton explaining what the piece means and why it’s considered art. Patton is surprisingly eloquent at describing the history and meaning behind every piece and Logan finds himself more interested in what Patton has to say about the art than the art itself.

All in all it was a good date.

The younger man was about to ask what Patton wanted to do next when he’s cut off by the sight of someone he didn’t expect..nor wanted..to see.

Standing right by the Museum’s entrance, was Anthony.

Displeasure fills Logan as his eyes meet with the other teen, Anthony smirking right at him.

“Anthony! It’s such a surprise to see you here!” Patton greets enthusiastically as he walks towards his school mate.

“And what exactly are you doing? Here?” Logan asks, his tone less than welcoming.

Anthony doesn’t seem to be faltered as he turns to grin at Patton. “My mom’s signing a contract with Khaite and I decided to tag along.”

“That’s funny. You’ve never shown any interest in your mother’s modeling profession before..” Logan points out causing Anthony to turn to him.

“I’m not. But I wasn’t gonna past the opportunity to go to New York.” Anthony comments, a pleased grin appears on his face. “Specially after I found out my friends were gonna be here.”  he squeezes himself in between Patton and Logan. “So what do you both say? How about we take on New York together? The three of us.”

“Me and Patton are on a date.” Logan points out. “This is kind of a private outing”

“Whoops! I didn’t mean to interrupt you two love birds” Anthony quips as he moves away from his position. “I guess you don’t want a third wheel tagging along your date, huh?”

“Actually..”

“No.” Logan cuts off Patton immediately. “We really don’t”

“Welp! Consider me out of your way!” Anthony winks as he makes his way further in the museum.

“Thanks for understanding, Ant.” Patton smiles gratefully at the younger student.  

“Should we go?” Logan asks. “Or do you wanna stay and look at more exhibits?”

“I’m good!” Patton responds. “So..it’s your turn to decide what we do next!” he says enthusiastically as he and Logan exit the museum

Logan thinks for a moment. “Why don’t we go do some more sightseeing.”  he suggests. “And take some pictures to post online.”

“That’s a good idea, Lo! I’m sure everyone on Quickpix would love to see how our date is going!”

And that’s exactly what Logan hopes.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Back in North Side, Roman, Remy, Elliott, and Johan are at Froti cafe.

“I don’t understand why you had to call in these two.” Roman comments as he plays with a strand of his hair. “Everyone knows I’m the only romance expert in this town.”

“Is that why you don’t have a boyfriend?” Remy retorts, grinning around his straw.

“You don’t have a boyfriend either, java dick.”

“Why would I want one guy? ‘The fuck do you think I am?”

“Guys.” Elliott stops the bickering before it could go any further. “We have more important things to talk about.” they turn to Johan. “So..do you have any idea on how you want to apologize to Virgil?”

“Yeah.” Johan nods. “I’m gonna serenade to him.”

“Oh some people have all the luck.” Roman sighs, putting a hand over his chest. “To be sung to by your beloved, it doesn’t get any romantic than that!”

“Keep your panties on, Roman.”  

“I  _will._  Thank you.”

Remy rolls his eyes fondly at his friend before turning his attention to Johan. “You figure out what you’re gonna sing, yet?”

“Definitely Purple Rain.” Johan’s reply was sure and confident. “It’s his favorite song and it was the first song we slow danced to.”

“I remember that.” Remy smiles. “It was during our Middle School ball. You guys were so disgustingly sweet I have no idea why Virgil would decide to just break it off with you.”

“What exactly did you and Virgil fight about?” Elliott asks, stopping whatever it was Johan was gonna say.

Johan falters, his eyes shifting to the sides avoiding the gaze of the others. “What–what did Virgil say?”

Elliott looks at him. “Nothing. He wouldn’t tell us anything. But whatever it was about, he was pretty shaken up about it. So I figured you would tell us–”

“Does it matter what it was about?” Roman retorts. “The important thing is Johan is going to apologize, Virgil is going to forgive him, and they’ll be in love again.” he claps. “Oooh! It has to be big! Like a flashmob!”

“I don’t think Virgil would like that..”

“Oh hush Elliott. Who doesn’t love a grand gesture.”

“There would be a lot of people watching..” Johan whispers, the thought putting a smile on his face. “Everyone would be seeing his reaction.”

“Um..yeah.” Roman quirks an eyebrow at Johan before sharing a look with Remy and Elliott. “We can even have it filmed! Oh Virgil’s family should be there.”

“It’s not a fucking proposal.” Remy scoffs.

“It’s as romantic as a proposal! I’m totally planning your proposal by the way.” Roman says this all in one breath. “We have to start planning. I’m thinking costumes…”

“Looks like you got this all under control.” Johan laughs. “I’m counting on you guys to help me make this perfect.”

“Don’t worry.” Roman responds. “We’re Virgil’s best friends. We know what’s best for him.”

———————————————————————————————————————–

“You know what I just realized?” Patton says as he and Logan make there way down the streets of the Upper East Side, hand in hand, which pleases the older student very much.

“What is it?” Logan asks, turning to Patton.

Patton grins. “This is our first date!”

Logan blinks at the comment. “Surely we’ve been on dates before this.”

“Nope. This is our first official date.” Patton’s smile turns wistful. “We go to events together but we’re never alone or you’re always running off somewhere..”

Logan purses his lips. He’s about to say something, to apologize when they both hear someone call out to them.

“Hey! We meet again!” Anthony laughs, walking closer to Patton and Logan.

“Hey, Anthony!” Patton greets cheerfully.  “How did you like The Met?”

“It was…artsy.” Anthony shrugs, a grin on his face. “So where are you two off to?” he asks, once again getting in between the couple.

Logan moves his position so Patton is the one standing between them. “It’s actually Patton’s turn to decide.” he turns to his fiance. “Where do you want to go next, Pat?”

“Well..I thought maybe we’d go somewhere I know you’ll love” Patton says “So we’re heading to The Hayden Planetarium!” he beams. “What do you say?”

“That’s..that sounds like a wonderful idea, Patton.” Logan couldn’t even contain the excitement in his voice.

“Well..would you look at that!” Anthony interrupts the moment, “that’s where I’m heading too! Maybe we can share a cab on the way to the West Side.”

“It’s rude to interrupt a date, Anthony.” Logan responds before Patton could answer. “We’d really appreciate it if you don’t try to get in between us.” the last comment was said with conviction, the tone firm and earnest.

Patton looks at Logan with concern. “Logan..I’m sure Anthony just wants to hang out with us. We’re all friends.”

A look flashes on Anthony’s face but it was gone in a second. “No. Logan’s right. I don’t wanna impose on your date. I mean..I wouldn’t want anyone getting in between me and my lover.” he glances at Logan before grinning at Patton. “I’ll get out of your way. I promise”

“I..Thank you, Anthony.” Patton smiles gratefully at his friend.  

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“This is incredible!” Thomas exclaims as he takes in his surroundings.

He was standing in Ruby Park. The sun was just about to set and the whole place was decorated an assortment of flowers and fairy lights. The huge gazebo was adorned with silk purple fabric and made to look like a stage.

Two speakers were set up on each side of the gazebo

Roman, Remy, Elliott, and Toby were wearing lavender colored tuxes.

“Aint no grand gestures like a Northsider” Tony grins. “Thanks for filming this for us.”

“It’s my pleasure! I’m always a sucker for anything romantic.”

Toby’s smile turns more daring as he leans close to Thomas. “hmm..I’ll keep that in mind.”

Thomas blushes.

“Alright, people! Virgil’s gonna be here any second now!” Roman announces. “So everyone get in your places! Remy! Put down that frappe and put on your mic!”

There was a lot of fussing and running around before everything was completely set up. Thomas moves to spot where he can capture the scene perfectly. Everything was ready and not a moment too soon as Virgil suddenly arrives at the scene looking extremely confused.

“What..what is going on here?” he asks. “Why are you filming me?” he’s about to ask more questions when his brother and three best friends appear.  A laugh escapes his lips as he takes on their appearances. “What are you guys wearing?”

Suddenly music begins playing from the speakers and Virgil recognizes it immediately. A huge smile breaks in his face when his brother and his best friends started humming along to the intro.

Then the first line of the song is sung and Virgil’s smile immediately drops upon hearing a familiar voice.

Johan comes out wearing a white suit and tie, smiling and looking straight at Virgil as he keeps on singing one of Virgil’s favorite songs. The music and lyrics fade in the background as Virgil stares at Johan, Johan who was standing among the people Virgil cared about and singing the song Virgil used to love.

He barely notices that the song was done, when the music suddenly turns softer but loud enough to be heard playing in the background. Johan walks up to him and Virgil can’t help but take a step back.

The older student starts saying some speech. Virgil couldn’t hear what it was exactly, but somehow he knew it was some sort of apology given by the simingly earnest expression on Johan’s face.

“–I think coming out of this little fight would make us stronger as a couple.”

The phrases catches Virgil and he snaps out of it. “Little fight?” his expression turns from distraught to completely pissed off as he stares Johan down. “That’s what you called what happened between us? Some little fight?”

“Virgil…”

“You son of a bitch” Virgil laughs bitterly. “And you dragged my friends along with this bullshit too.”

“Virgil. This was my idea.” Roman sounds offended. “Johan asked for our help and–”

“–and you think this is something that I want?” Virgil snaps before turning to Johan. “You think some teen movie cliche is gonna erase what you did and I’m just gonna forgive you just like that? You think a song is going to fix what you did?”

“Verge, it’s okay…” Thomas offers placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

The sudden touch causes Virgil to jump. “Don’t touch me!” he snaps, violently slapping Thomas’s hand away. “Who the hell do you think you are!?!”

“Virgil!” Toby’s tone was concerned. “You need to calm down.”

The youngest teen turns away before anyone can see the tears forming in his eyes, as he runs out of the park.

“Virgil!”

“Johan maybe you should follow him..” Remy suggests.

“No.” Elliott stops. “He obviously doesn’t wanna see you. Toby should be the one to go after his brother.”

Toby doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s walking out of the park as well.

Thomas watches as Roman, Remy, and Elliott keep pressing Johan for answers.  He doesn’t know what exactly was going on.

But the one thing he was certain of is there ain’t no drama like a Northsider.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Patton and Logan decided to end their New York adventure with a nice dinner at one of Upper West Side’s high end restaurant.

And despite being popular, Jean-Georges was not very crowded that night. It was a good thing as the it gives the place a more intimate atmosphere.

The two had just about to finish their final course when Logan excuses himself to go the bathroom.

Logan is washing his hands when the bathroom door opens. “For heaven’s sake” he groans when he sees Anthony enter.

Anthony smirks as he wraps his arms around Logan from behind, pulling the older student close to him. “Your fiance is distracted by his dessert..he wouldn’t notice if you take your time here.” his hands are starting to move lower, nearing themselves towards Logan’s crotch.

Logan is quick to pry Anthony’s hands off of him. “What the hell are you doing! I’m on a date with Patton!”

“That’s never stopped you before! How many times did I jerk you off somewhere secluded while your fiance was waiting for you outside!” Anthony spits out.

Logan curses as he looks around to see if anyone else was with them or if anyone had heard them. “I told you” he says in a calmer but still cold voice. “I told you I can’t afford to get involved with our shenanigans any longer. I need to be a better fiance to Patton to appease my father.”

“And that’s the only reason why you’re doing this, right?” Anthony insists, his tone expecting. “You’re doing this for your father and not because you want to. Right?”

Logan doesn’t respond. He doesn’t because he feels he doesn’t own Anthony an answer and because he realizes that he, himself, don’t know the answer.

“You really love being your father’s dog?” Anthony pushes. “Elijah is always the one pulling the strings..he forced you to get engaged to Patton..hell, that was the reason why we hooked up didn’t it? You got so hard at the thought of going against your father even though no one but you and me knew that you were defying him..it turned you on so much that you were fooling him.” he moves closer to Logan, pressing his body against the older student, “remember how fun it was? How thrilling it was to finally do what you wanted…come on…you know you want to. You know you want me..”

Logan’s push was forceful that it took Anthony completely by surprise.  “I think you should know that forcing yourself on someone isn’t any means sensual nor attractive.” there was no desire nor lust in his eyes, rather the look on his face holds an expression of indignation. “I always thought we were at the same level of intellect and maturity, Anthony. Don’t make me think otherwise.”

He exits the bathroom leaving Anthony behind.

When Logan arrives back at his table with Patton, his favorite dessert is waiting for him.

———————————————————————————————————-

———————————-

“Virgil,, dragă… ești bine?” Veronica asks, concern in her voice as she sits on her son’s bed.

“Nu,nu mă simt bine..” Virgil’s respond was muffled by the covers.

The woman sighs before embracing her son and placing a kiss on the cover that was shielding him.

“Deci… ai de gând să-mi povestești?” she asks.

There’s a moment of silence before Virgil responds. “Nu știu, mami”

“You need to talk to someone, Verge.” The sound of Toby’s voice causes Virgil to look up. “We’re all worried about you and we want to help but we can’t do that if..if we don’t know what we need to help you with.”

Virgil looks at his brother then at his mom.

“You can trust us, baby.” Veronica says, “we’re here for you.”

“Whatever it is, Verge.” Toby begins. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell us.”

Virgil takes his mother’s offered hand. He takes a deep breath and he starts talking.

———————————

Roman, Remy, and Elliott along with Johan are still trying to brainstorm on how to get Virgil to forgive the latter.

The three teens were having dinner at Haruto’s, North Side’s best sushi place, when Toby bursts through the door.

Johan gets up from his seat. “Toby. What did Vir–”

The first punch took Johan by surprised more than it hurt but the couple of hits that came after it made the impact it was supposed to do.

This did not go unnoticed by the people in the restaurant, all of their attentions suddenly on the commotion and shock expressions and murmurs erupt from them when they realized who was involved in the commotion.

“Toby! Toby stop!”

Roman, Remy, and Elliott quickly jump to stop Toby, the three of them holding the older student back.  

By this point, everyone around them have taken their phones out, all of them capturing the scene.

“What the hell was that about?” Remy asks, voicing the other two’s concern.

“You fuck” Toby spits at Johan. “You don’t fucking try to violate my brother then ask for my help to get back together with him!”

Roman, Remy, and Elliott quickly turn their heads at Johan.

“What?” Elliott stares at the teenager on the floor.  “What did you do to Virgil?”

The scrutinizing eyes of the others renders Johan speechless.

He doesn’t know what to say at this point.

———————————————————————————————————–

—————————————–

Logan truly appreciates how convenient it is to ride in your own private plane instead of taking a commercial one. And the plane owned by Hart Enterprise nothing less than impressive.

“We’ll be arriving back in Greenfield in about four hours, sir.” A stewardess says as she offers Patton and Logan their drinks.

“Thank you, Lucy.” Patton takes the drinks and hands one to Logan.

Logan takes the glass of wine from Patton before staring out the window.

“Logan?” Patton asks, causing his fiance to turn and look at him.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. For this.” Patton’s smile is gentle as he turn to Logan. turnsay has been..wonderful. I had a really good time.”

“I..you’re welcome, Patton. I had a good time as well.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Logan turns to his fiance, the older teen was looking at Logan, a flush look on his face.

“I..” Logan’s response was interrupted by the notification sound coming from both their phones.

Patton immediately takes his out as the curiosity gets the best of him. “Fuck!”

“What. What is it?” Logan asks, noting the worried look on Patton’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s Virgil.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Virgil wasn’t expecting any more visitors that night. But he doesn’t find himself complaining when his three best friends enter his room.

“Toby told us to come.” Remy is the first to speak, his tone lacking the sass it usually holds.

Virgil nods.

“Virgil I’m so–” Roman begins to speak but Virgil cuts him off.

“Roman, no. You didn’t know..none of it was your fault”

Elliott carefully moves closer to Virgil, sitting next to him on the bed. “Can I give you a hug? Are you okay with that?”

Virgil sighs before giving Elliott a small smile. “Of course, Ellie.”

Elliott pulls Virgil close to them as the other two join him on the bed.

His friends’ presence was very comforting. But Virgil doesn’t know how long he can stay in the safety of his blankets and the confines of his room.

  
  
_**”Altercation between Tobias Kenn and Johan Carlson, spreads all over social media.”** _

_**“Sources say the heir to the  Arc Light Company was provoked to confront Carlson on behalf of the former’s brother.”** _

“ _ **Our team is trying to get in contact with Carlson regarding the sexual harassment allegations…”**_

” _ **Virgil Alexander Alderidge Edmund, Son of  Alderidge Designs CEO, Veronica Alderidge Kenn, revealed to be abused by former boyfriend…”**_

“ _ **Tobias was recounted saying Johan had tried to violate his brother”**_

“ _ **As of right now we still haven’t heard anything from any of the parties involved.”**_

“ _ **Virgil remains MIA on social media..”**_

_**———————————————————————————————————–** _

_**———————————————————————————————————–** _

    END OF EPISODE

_**———————————————————————————————————-** _

_**———————————————————————————————————** _

*****Translation for Virgil’s conversation with his mom.**

dragă… ești bine – honey, are you okay?

Nu,nu mă simt bine - “No, ma. I’m not okay.”

Deci… ai de gând să-mi povestești - “So…are you going to talk to me about it?”

Nu știu, mami - “I don’t know, mommy.”

***********

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is crossposted on my tumblr :D  
> Huge thanks to my friend, @forever-forgotte-angel.tumblr.com for helping me out with this story and being a great support when I'm having a hard time writing.


End file.
